


Let Me Love You to Sleep

by Barna22



Series: Let Us Be Together [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pharmercy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Angela is having a hard time falling asleep the night before she and Fareeha have to leave early for a mission together. She needs something to clear her mind, something that helps her fall asleep, and luckily her lover can provide her with just that, she just has to ask nicely.





	Let Me Love You to Sleep

"Mm, Fareeha, I can't fall asleep…" Angela sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night as she rolled a bit to the side. They had to get up early tomorrow to leave for a mission together, and while Fareeha seemed to have no problems, the doctor was struggling to free her mind from running circles around the problems she had with her work, the conflict they were about to face tomorrow, and worrying over Fareeha's health and if they'll be able to protect each other.

All of those thoughts were swept from her mind when Fareeha followed her body and pulled her into an embrace that left her breathless. Her voice was extremely sleepy, and it was filled with an affection that was reserved only for times when she felt truly safe to let her guard down and give her full attention to her lover. She was noticeably sleepy, unlike Angela, and she hugged her like a pillow when she answered. "My angel, what's wrong? Can’t sleep? How can I help?

Gentle circles were being drawn on Angela’s back, but she knew she needed more if she was to calm down and manage to fall asleep. She needed to clear her mind, and not just temporarily. She would have to keep Fareeha up for a bit longer, but she was sure she wouldn't mind. She started with pressing herself up close to the other's chest, placing her hands seductively on her hips and shoulder, then leaned in in the dark to find her mouth for a kiss. "Mein Schatz, you know what would help me fall asleep?" Fareeha was too sleepy to understand her meaning right off, she just hummed sleepily at the sudden affection she was receiving. So Angela leaned close, and tried to whisper in her most seductive way into her lover's ear. _"Sex."_

A second passed before Fareeha registered the meaning of the single word. It had an instantaneous effect, however, because Angela felt her body grow tense and she could hear her heartbeat suddenly speed up. The soldier took a moment to gather herself while using her arms and legs to practically trap Angela against herself while pressing a thigh between her legs, which earned a quiet gasp, then suddenly flipped her over onto her back. Hands quickly found the medic's wrists and pinned them over her head, and she felt a hot, heavy breath on her neck that already drove her mad with need.

Fareeha was probably still sleepy, because her movements weren't as sharp and precise as usual, but there was a certain kind of heaviness and grace that pushed Angela deep into the soft warmth of anticipation and arousal. Words weren't needed, at least not yet, because their lips met in a deep kiss, while one of the soldier's hands moved down from holding Angela's wrists to run along her slim side and slip behind her back to raise her just enough to make the kiss breathless and extremely needy. It was the doctor who first had to gasp for air, but Fareeha barely let her catch her breath before assaulting her mouth again. The effect was amazing, the sudden shortage of oxygen enhanced Angela's senses and suddenly every touch, every breath on her neck, and the weight of the other felt so much better than before. Control was completely given up to Fareeha, who finally pulled away to let both of them rest momentarily as they panted.

"Doctor, are you telling me you would like to have an orgasm? At this late hour? You'll have to ask very nicely, you know..." Angela rolled her eyes, something which Fareeha couldn't see in the dark, but the sleepiness couldn't hide the teasing in the soldier’s voice and she wasn't ready to give in so easily to it.

"Ja, bitte, mein Schatz, just... not too much teasing, please..." She bit her lip, because she couldn't see Fareeha's expression in the dark, and she didn't really know what to expect. She didn't have to wait long for an answer, though, as the other's hands explored her body, lazily skipping over her breasts and stomach.

"We'll see… If you'll be a good angel, then maybe I'll let you come easily."

_Scheiße._ She had kind of hoped that Fareeha would go easy on her, but after feeling the hot breath on her ear and the strong hands commanding attention hold her down, she somehow didn't mind. In fact, her excitement only grew as she thought about what Fareeha would do to her, and she already felt her breathing speed up to supply her heated body with enough air to keep the fire inside her burning. She needed Fareeha now, and she needed her badly.

Thankfully, the soldier seemed to understand, because she didn't waste any time straddling her hips and start tugging her pyjamas off her. Angela eagerly assisted in the process, raising her hands to let the other take off her shirt easily. Usually after having access to her breasts, Fareeha would normally continue with indulging in some admiration of said body parts, this time, however, she immediately went on to take off the pyjama shorts Angela was wearing. Suddenly having her whole body exposed took Angela by surprise, but the other was quick to warm her with her palms placed all over her most sensitive spots. She was engulfed in a sudden need for Fareeha's touch, the warmth from the other's body in contrast with the air cooling the rest of her exposed body excited her to almost making her tremble in anticipation.

Despite Fareeha clearly being able to sense Angela's excitement, she took things slowly with her. Part of that was probably due to the fact that she was sleepy, but the other was something else, something that Angela adored and sometimes hated at the same time. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but rock her hips slightly, to which the other responded with finally shifting lower towards Angela's parted thighs.

The moment Fareeha's lips touched her folds, she sighed in relief, only to be followed by a needy moan as she realised that she needed so much more to satisfy her growing excitement. She wanted the other to make her cry out her name in pleasure, just like she always managed to do so, and sure enough, she could feel a pair of fingers already teasing her entrance, requesting permission to enter which Angela was only too happy to grant with the encouraging roll of her hips.

"Wow, Angela, you're so wet already… So wet for me, you must want that orgasm _really_ bad..."

_Oh no._ The teasing wasn't gone from her voice. If anything, it was even more potent, and the instant relief that Angela was expecting from Fareeha's fingers didn't come immediately, because they kept on teasing her entrance excruciatingly slowly.

"Bitte, mein Schatz, we need to get up early tomorrow..." Angela's weak plea was almost lost between her laboured breaths, and it earned a low grumble from Fareeha, who finally put her fingers to work inside the other. It was a sudden explosion of bliss, almost too much to handle, but the medic kept herself together because she wanted to draw out her orgasm at least a little bit. If she came on the spot, she wouldn't get the satisfaction to make her fall asleep almost instantly like she usually did after an intense lovemaking session.

That's right when Fareeha decided that she would slow her pace down, and make Angela whine in frustration as she tried to replicate the movements of the other's fingers with her own hips, but with little success. She could feel more than see the other's smirk against her as she trailed kisses along her thighs, making her twitch in response because she was so worked up at this point.

"N-no, that's not fair..."

"Mmm, what's not fair, doctor? Would you like something? Ask for it nicely, then."

She groaned. Her back was arching because of all the tension that was built up in her, waiting to be released, but Fareeha was not letting her. She gritted her teeth, but then managed to mutter something in response at last. "Please, Fareeha, let me… Let me come… I need to..." The rest was lost in a mixture of curses in both English and Swiss, to which Fareeha responded with a hum.

"Yeah, that sounds quite convincing. I think you've been good enough, so I'll let you come, my desperate angel." With that, just as Angela was about to go crazy with want, she thrust her fingers back into her and pressed her mouth onto the most sensitive spot on the medic's body.

It was like a sudden explosion of sensations, Angela found herself suddenly calling out Fareeha's name, once silently while gasping for air, then louder as she threw her head back because of the incredible feeling that surged through her body. The line between that pleasure and her orgasm seemed to blur, she didn't really know when it started, but it came in waves so great that she had to shut her eyes, and even then she saw stars dancing in front of her. She didn't know how much time had passed, or if she blacked out or not, but the next things she knew was that Fareeha was on top of her, kissing her neck, asking if she was alright in a deep, sleepy voice, and providing her with just the kind of comfort she needed after her incredible high.

"Yes, thank you, my love, that was so incredible… Thank you so much..." Her voice was barely a whisper and she was already half asleep, but the other acknowledged it with a hum, and rolled off to the side, but kept holding her after pulling the covers up.

"Sleep well, my wonderful angel. Sweet dreams." Angela was already asleep when Fareeha placed a loving kiss on her cheek, before closing her eyes and drifting off to a satisfied slumber herself.


End file.
